


The Greater Crime

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Car Thief Peter, Crack-like humor, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not quite crack though, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles turned back around. “Okay, are we sure this thing isn’t a dragon, because short of fire breathing, this thing looks and acts like a dragon.”</p><p>Light poured in through the rear window, and Stiles twisted in his chair again.</p><p>The creature was gathering fire in its mouth.</p><p>“Scratch that, the thing breathes fire too.” He glared at Peter. “And it’s not a dragon?”</p><p>“Just a cousin of one, darling,” Peter’s voice dripped with saccharine as he swerved out of the path of the incoming fireball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greater Crime

The giant lizard with wings reared back and lunged at Stiles.

Stiles cursed and dodge-rolled out of the way. He gulped as he watched its claws sink into the asphalt of the road like a knife through cream cheese.

He bolted toward the intersection, straight toward a pair of headlights.

The beast roared. It’s claws thundered down the street after Stiles.

The car heading sped up with a screech of tires as it veered just enough to avoid Stiles, but still ram the beast.

The car sent the creature soaring several meters away. It lurched forward as it came to a stop. The door flew open, revealing Peter in the diver’s seat. “Get in.”

Stiles jumped into the car, throwing the door shut behind him as Peter whirled the car around and drove back the way he’d come.

The lizard let out another roar. The sound of gusting wind grabbed Stiles’ attention, He twisted in his seat to see the creature beating its wings and flying after them.

Stiles turned back around. “Okay, are we sure this thing isn’t a dragon, because short of fire breathing, this thing looks and acts like a dragon.”

Light poured in through the rear window, and Stiles twisted in his chair again.

The creature was gathering fire in its mouth.

“Scratch that, the thing breathes fire too.” He glared at Peter. “And it’s _not_ a dragon?”

“Just a cousin of one, darling,” Peter’s voice dripped with saccharine as he swerved out of the path of the incoming fireball.

The car shook from the near miss of the flaming explosion.

“How can you tell?” Stiles demanded.

“Texture of the scales.”

“Right…” Stiles slumped in his chair. “Please tell me the others have got the ritual set up.” The ritual in question was supposed to sap the beast of its power. Forcing it to stay land-bound while also taking away some of its strength.

Peter nodded.

Stiles’ brow furrowed. Normally Peter would have taken the opportunity to make a snide comment about Scott and the others. He never missed an opportunity— _never_. Peter could be on his deathbed and if he was given the chance, he’d still take a jab at Scott. Even after all these years of working together, tearing down Scott was Peter’s favorite past time.

There were only a handful of reasons Stiles could think of for why Peter had decided not to make comment tonight, and none of them were good.

“So…” Stiles tried to keep his nerves out of his voice. “Do you have something to tell me?”

Peter’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. He said nothing as the not-dragon, shot another fireball at them and he swerved out of the way. His jaw clenched as he took a sharp turn that would lead him to the edge of town where there were less people.

“Peter?” Stiles asked, no longer able to hide his worry.

Peter huffed in annoyance. “This car is stolen, and I forgot to return your library books.”

Stiles blinked, not quite comprehending. Then realization smacked Stiles in the face like a bat. “You forgot to return my library books?” Stiles shouted.

Peter scowled. “You’re more concerned about your books than the fact that I stole a car?”

“Yes!” Stiles threw his hands out at his sides. “Those books were due today, and you promised!”

“I stole a car!”

“So what? That was one of the first things you did when I met you. I’m not that surprised or impressed.”

Up ahead the lights of torches glowed in the darkness and formed a circle. A quick glance around the area, and Stiles spotted Scott and the others hiding amongst the trees and bushes. Deaton stood near the circle, his mouth moving as he chanted the spell that would capture the not-dragon, which was headbutting the car’s fender.

Peter growled as he picked up speed, heading straight for the circle. “There’s a drop off box right outside the library. We’ll just stick your books in the chute and everything will be fine.”

Peter zoomed through the circle—narrowly avoiding Deaton. The not-dragon flew after Peter, only to howl as it crash-landed in the center of the circle. The flames of the torches rose in height, and a glowing light burst through earth, illuminating the not-dragon’s features.

Stiles still thought it looked like a dragon, no matter what Peter said about the scales having a different texture. “It will not be fine! The library is closed, which means the books won’t be checked back in until tomorrow, which means I’m going to get another late mark on my record, and in case you forgot, I have so many now the library said if I get one more they won’t let me check out anymore books.”

Peter rolled his eyes as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. “Empty threats.”

Scott and the others had leaped out from the bushes and trees and were tearing the not-dragon into pieces. The not-dragon slammed its tail into Scott, sending the alpha werewolf arcing through the air.

“Do I need to remind you that if I can’t research the next big baddie, that means it all falls to you?” Stiles clambered out of the car, chasing Peter. “In other words, you get to be Scott’s buddy and walk him through how to save the day.”

Peter growled and dove into the fray.

Stiles huffed and crossed his arms. The fight lasted ten minutes with everyone getting thrown about and slashed. In the end, Peter delivered a killing blow to the not-dragon’s belly. He was drenched in the beast’s blood to the point that he was almost unrecognizable, save for his ice blue gaze.

He marched over to Stiles and let out an annoyed breath. “I’ll return the books and keep your record clean, and I won’t kill anyone to do it.”

“You mean it?” Stiles asked.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

Stiles beamed. “Ah, if you weren’t covered in blood right now, I’d kiss you.”

“You two are so weird,” Lydia hollered from beside Deaton, who she was helping put out the torches.

Stiles and Peter just grinned to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
